Kirby, Pac-Man and Yoshi play Would You Rather 3
by ikeyrev37
Summary: The third time is the charm as Kirby,Pac-Man and Yoshi play Would You Rather.


Kirby, Pac-Man and Yoshi play Would You Rather 3

"I can't not for the life of me beat your high score in this game Kirby, Yoshi said as he was playing Pac-Man Champion Edition 2 score attack mode with Kirby and Pac-Man watching him.

"You were close Yoshi Pac-Man said, but you missed the chain of ghosts at the last second.

"If you didn't missed them, you would've beaten my high score Kirby said.

"I guess I got to focused on beating your high score I forgot about the last chain of ghosts Yoshi said, but next time I will beat it.

"Sure you will Kirby said.

"Well anyway, so what do you guys want to do now Pac-Man asked Yoshi and Kirby.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Kirby said.

"Well I got something we can do Yoshi said.

"And what is that? Pac-Man said.

"We can play Would You Rather Yoshi said.

"How Kirby asked him, we can't borrow Ikey's laptop.

"Not to worry Yoshi said as he got up and went somewhere leaving Kirby and Pac-Man with confused expressions on their faces.

"Where is he going? Pac-Man said.

"I don't know Kirby said.

"You think he's gonna ask Ikey for his laptop Pac-Man asked Kirby.

"I'm not sure Kirby said, we'll just have to wait and see.

"I'm back Yoshi said as he came back in the living room holding a laptop that said the words Yoshi on the front of it.

"Wait,whose laptop is that Pac-Man asked Yoshi.

"It's mine Yoshi said.

"Where did you get a laptop Kirby asked him.

"I been had it since the Brawl Era Yoshi said, I just never been on it that often.

"Oh Kirby said, it's just that it looks brand new.

"Well I been keeping clean of it Yoshi said, anyway ready to play?

Yup Kirby and Pac-Man said.

Yoshi then sat between Pac-Man and Kirby and open his laptop to reveal a apple for his background wallpaper.

"Yoshi why do you got a apple for your background wallpaper on your laptop Kirby asked him.

"Well I was originally was gonna put the picture of me, you and Dark Samus as my wallpaper, but it was to big to fit on my laptop Yoshi said as he was typing in the either website.

"I see Kirby said.

"Hold up, you guys took a picture with Dark Samus Pac-Man asked Yoshi and Kirby.

"Yeah Kirby and Yoshi said.

"How did you manage to take a picture with her? Pac-Man asked them.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy Kirby said shuddering.

"Yeah, it was not easy Yoshi said.

"Something tells me to ask Dark Samus after we are done playing this Pac-Man said.

"Good luck with that Yoshi said, now let's begin.

"And the first question is Kirby said as he read the question.

Would You Rather: Be in the Justice League or Be an Avenger

"Hmm, this seems interesting for a first question Yoshi said.

"I do like both DC and Marvel, but if I have to choose I would be an Avenger Kirby said, what about you guys.

"I'll go with being in the Justice League Pac-Man said.

"I'll be an Avenger Yoshi said, and the results are he said as he click the be an Avenger question.

72%

"72% agrees with me and Kirby Yoshi said.

"While 28% agrees with me Pac-Man said, anyway next question.

"This one says Yoshi said as he read it.

Would You Rather: Run Fast or Jump High

"I think we can skip this one Kirby said.

"What makes you say that? "Yoshi asked him.

"Cause all three of us can run fast and jump high Kirby explained to Yoshi.

"I guess you're right Yoshi said.

"Let's check the results first Pac-Man said to Yoshi.

"Sure thing said Yoshi as he click the jump high question.

"75% and 25% Yoshi said.

"Interesting, anyway next one Kirby said.

"All right this one says Pac-Man said as he read it.

"Would You Rather: Produce a low-budget film with your best friends and have the time of your life or Produce a Hollywood blockbuster with people you detest and make a ton of money

"You know, this question reminds me of the time when me and Kirby made a film based off his adventures Yoshi said.

"Oh yeah I remember that too Kirby said chuckling, good times.

"So both of you would go with make a low-budget film with your best friends and have the time of your life answer Pac-Man asked Kirby and Yoshi.

"Yep both of them said.

"I'll go with make a Hollywood blockbuster with people you detest and make a ton of money answer Pac-Man said.

"And the results are Yoshi said as he click the make a low-budget film with your best friends and have the time of your life answer.

47%

"47% agrees with me and Yoshi Kirby said.

"While 53% agrees with me Pac-Man said.

Next one, and this says Kirby said as he read it.

"Would You Rather: Eat only KFC for a month or Eat only Taco Bell for a month

"KFC and that's final for me Yoshi said.

"I'll go with your answer Yoshi Kirby said.

"Well that's the fastest I ever heard the two of you answer a Would You Rather question Pac-Man said, although I got to ask what's wrong with Taco Bell?

"Well two weeks ago me,Yoshi,Bowser,the Inklings and Wario decided to go to Taco Bell and order some tacos, after we got them we ate them and let me tell you should've have seen Bowser that day Kirby said.

"Never in my life I have seen Bowser ran like a bat out of hell to the bathroom, in fact when he ran he knocked over the T.V. Yoshi said.

"Yikes Pac-Man said with a stunned expression on his face. "Well what happened next?

"I don't want to gross you out, but let's say that bathroom smelled like two whole boxes of tacos Kirby said.

"You know I was gonna pick the eat only Taco Bell for a month answer, but after what you tell me I'll go with what you guys say Pac-Man said,

"Let's check the results Yoshi said as he click the Eat only KFC for a month answer.

56%

"56% of people agree with us Kirby said.

"While 44% would eat only Taco Bell for a month Yoshi said.

"Say, want to 3 more of these Kirby asked Yoshi and Pac-Man.

"Sure said Yoshi and Pac-Man.

"All right then, next one said Kirby as he began to read it.

Would You Rather: Have a lightsaber (Star Wars) or Have a phaser (Star Trek)

"The three look at each other before speaking.

"Lightsaber Yoshi asked Kirby and Pac-Man.

"Lightsaber Pac-Man and Kirby said.

"The results are Yoshi said as he click the have a lightsaber answer.

90%

"Wow 90% would rather have a lightsaber Pac-Man said.

"Well to be fair I'm pretty sure everyone wanted a lightsaber when they were kids Kirby said to his ghost eating companion.

"I want one too Yoshi said, especially the one that Kylo Ren had in the Force Awakens and The Last Jedi.

"Me too Pac-man said.

"Didn't The Last Jedi sucked according to the Star Wars Fanbase? Kirby asked Yoshi and Pac-Man.

"It wasn't that bad if you ask my opinion Yoshi said.

"Try telling that to the fanbase, they will chew you up and spit you out alive Pac-Man said.

"Let's move on to the next question Yoshi said as he read it.

Would You Rather: Face Godzilla or Face King Kong

"I don't want to face either of them Kirby said, but if I had to choose I would go with Godzilla.

"I would take on King Kong Yoshi said, what about you Pac-Man?

"You know, seeing how those two are really strong and powerful I would have a chance with King Kong but not with Godzilla so I'll go with facing King Kong Pac-Man said.

"Survey says Yoshi said as he click the face King Kong answer.

60%

"60% agrees with me and Pac-Man Yoshi said.

"While 40% agrees with me Kirby said.

"Last one guys said Pac-Man as he read it.

Would You Rather: Have an iPhone or Have an Android device

"Ahh this question Yoshi said.

"The question that will start arguments Pac-Man said.

"I'll go with having an Android device Kirby said, what about you guys.

"Well since the others aren't around I'll go with having an Android device Yoshi said.

"Me too Pac-Man said.

"And the results are Yoshi said as he pick with have an Android device answer.

42%

"42% of people agree with us Kirby said.

"While 58% would rather have an iPhone Pac-Man said, I don't see what's the big deal with iPhones anyway.

"Yeah they are just the same phone with different features every year Yoshi said.

"Also not to mention that they cost way too much money, last time I check the latest iPhone costs $999 Kirby said.

"You mean the iPhone XS? Pac-Man said.

"Yep said Kirby.

"Who got that much money for a iPhone like that? Yoshi asked Kirby.

"Rich people Kirby said.

"Anyway, aside from talking about iPhone prices this was fun Pac-Man said.

"Yeah thanks for allowing us to play Would You Rather on your laptop Yoshi Kirby said.

"No problem Yoshi said with a smile on his face, now if you excuse me I have to go charge this up he said getting up and leaving the living room.

"Anyway, I'll go ask Dark Samus how did you and Yoshi mange to get a picture with her Pac-Man said getting up and leaving the living room leaving Kirby to his lonesome.

"Oh well more Pac-Man Champion Edition 2 for more me then Kirby said as he grab the PS4 controller and began playing the game.

The end.


End file.
